


What Has She Become

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz refeclts on her realtionship with Roger, Caroline's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Has She Become

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from eenaagel on the tdv rareship weekend comment fic party

When Roger told Liz that he was now into men, she didn’t flinch knowing that their marriage wasn’t working. There was nothing she could do so with that he left immediately.

Caroline was only thirteen at the time and blamed Liz for her parents wrong doing. Caroline had always sided with Roger. Maybe it was that her daughter was more like her then she was led to believe.

Once the divorce was finalized Liz decided that she wouldn’t mourn the loss of an marriage that didn’t seem like a marriage at all.

The only thing she now worried about was who would be home to protect Caroline if a vampire ever came back to Mystic Falls. Roger was always at home at night and knew how to protect his daughter if one of those creatures came around.

It wasn’t until a year later when Caroline came home from Roger’s that she would feel the pain.

Roger was involved with a man named Stephen who had an eight year old daughter named Marcie. Caroline came home in tears telling her mother everything, which was uncommon, apparently Marcie was now calling Roger dad.

Roger didn’t just leave her. He left their daughter. His own flesh and blood. It would never be all right again.

More years had passed and Liz needed to start dating. Carol Lockwood, her now best friend, had mentioned that the new guy in town named Damon Salvatore was single, one day at the Lockwood mansion.

Liz would never go for a much younger guy, especially one her daughter was somehow involved with. But when she looked over, seeing Caroline and Tyler walking around the estate she wondered if her daughter had found someone else. That was only till she saw Caroline push Tyler into the pond that she rethought her idea.

When Tyler Lockwood crashed his car leaving Caroline in a surgery trying to repair all the damage she had. She knew what she needed. Roger came rushing to her side trying to calm her down, telling her that Caroline was a Forbes and Forbes women never gave up.

Maybe it was just all the emotions in the air but they kissed. A kiss that felt like it had years ago when they first met. She knew it was wrong but she needed him. He left a hole in her heart that needed to be filled if she would ever smile at her daughter to tell her everything would be alright.

Now she was down in the Salvatore dungeon crying her eyes out. Her daughter was a vampire. She wanted to call Roger, to blame him, if he didn’t leave them he would have been home to see that their daughter was dating a vampire.

He could have staked Damon and her baby girl would be alive. As much as she didn’t want to admit it. She missed Roger everyday. It wasn’t just the fact that he wasn’t there for Caroline as much. She missed being able to tell someone everything.

Liz knew what Roger would say if she could tell him about their daughter.

 _“She’s still our baby girl. Keep her secret Lizzie.”_

So that’s what she planned to do. She was going to tell Caroline that she would keep her safe. Even if that meant she’d have to keep the Salvatore’s safe as well.

As she looked into her daughter’s eyes wondering why her daughter wouldn’t believe her. Maybe it was the fact she would kill the Salvatore’s at any chance.

She wanted it to all go back to normal. Nothing in Mystic Falls would ever be normal again.


End file.
